Ren Chairantsa
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = ? |gender = Female |species = Alten |blood type = ? |birth date = ? |height = 5'5" |weight = ? |occupation = N/A |power set = Musical }} Appearance Ren stands approximately 5ft5in while standing flat on the ground with silver hair and Gold eyes. As an Alten she has a number of alternate physical traits, these include finely pointed ears and a tail reminiscent of an imp or devil and double jointed clawed feet. As a child she possessed largely aquatic traits. Ren tends to wear fashionable but practical clothing like most people in Carnel she tends to have various types of armor sewn in. The black dress she often appears in for example is mixed with chain mail. She has a preference for skirts under which she can hide her tail. She also in never seen without large thick thick bottom boots or elaborate heals this is because her feet are strangely disjointed and when when she is standing normally it is right on the balls of her feet (think Raptor) it is extremely difficult for her to lay her feet down flat without these boots and her stance without them can be unnerving. Personality Ren is a hunter by nature and when your natural prey is demons and aliens (and you were trained to hunt by a werewolf) just about everything can be your prey and she is always on the look out for her next meal, that is when shes not sleeping or writing music because hunting takes a lot of effort, and shes far more interested in spending time with her new friends. She tends to be rather playful when alone with people she knows and often finds the simplest things fascinating. She is also the opposite of Serium in terms of style. Were Serium learned to act like a noble Ren seems to do so instinctual (not in terms of politics the game) but rather think of it in terms of clothing and demeanor Ren is the sort of person who could be dressed in rags and thrown in a mud pit but still find a way to walk it off with dignity, all this without making others around her feel like they are being looked down on. Weapons/Powers Combat Style Ren has supernatural control over sound/vibrations/ect... this personifies itself in a power over music. watching her fight is reminiscent of Tricking(the martial art) with lots of seemingly unnecessary flashy moves. This occurs for 2 reasons first since her powers allow control over sound/vibration she technically doesn't even have to make contact but maximum effectiveness can usually be achieved with a since finger everything else is just for closing distance. Second while fighting she is often dancing to a tune only she can hear the "flow" of combat. If you've ever heard of the swordsmanship be the rock in the river thing its the exact opposite, in that she becomes the river. she has bells sewn in the cuffs of her sleeves and in her boots, the make no sound till she needs them too, when striking an object that does not conduct sound well she uses them instead causing a resonating blow from the outside which strikes like a hammer blow. Ren carries a large object that resembles an ornate double sided scythe she calls tuner, thought it looks like a deadly but impractical weapon it is in fact a type of instrument. the blades can cut through the fabric of the world, after this she strings it with the "threads of the world" playing this instrument can alter the world itself. As an Alten Ren also has the ability to sense suppress and feed on invaders" demons. This ability to feed on "Demonic" power extends to magical illness and affliction, hexes, curses, even possession (feeds on whatever possessing you). Finally she has incredible recovery ability's able to heal seemingly any injury so long as her bond mate is alive. This acts as a combat mechanic basically if she and Serium are fighting together and she is downed she will revive as long as Serium is still up (with low life). Special Attacks Reapers keening blade A blade of purist sound that can cut solid matter in two. World healing tune and extremely important but dangerous ability only usable once Ren has learned the melody of a place. If a place is horribly scarred that is to say some magic scarred they land with supernatural of other such ails it alters the places song with tuner she can literally "tune" the the strings and put the world back to how it was. Weaknesses Altens are not Vampires even if they resemble them and have none of their weaknesses with the exception of a dislike of harsh sunlight as they are largely nocturnal, it doesn't actually hurt them though. Ren however does have a morbid fear of deep or massive body's of water. its not the water itself she is afraid of a bathtub or pond is fine even a small lake size assuming the water is crystal clear, but any large large body of water especially dark and stormy can result in almost crippling fear. Apone seeing such body's of water she starts seeing visions of the deep dwellers shadow as thought it is right under the surface, because these visions are a psychic affliction she really thinks it is their even if common sense and logic tells her its not. Relationships History Past Events which would have made her the first underwater hunter however following her harrowing experience with the deep dweller she has lost them all. Ren is a member of the Demon eating Alten family. Her family were once a powerful family of sorcerers, one of the invading demons attempted to turn them to its side by making them half demon servants that feed on humans. The Altens however not only denied it this plan but turned it around. The family worked together together costing most of them their powers they attempted to cure the curse failing this they reworked it, instead of becoming monster human eaters they become beautiful stable beings that fed on demons instead of men. For most of Ren's childhood see Serium's back story because there the same. After this she sets out to look for partner going on many adventures along the way, during this time she went swimming off of the roaring cost in an attempt to test her powers. She proved to be far more powerfu lthen even she expected swimming far deeper than she should have and came face to face with the fabled deep dweller. This mythological Titian is said to be among if not they the oldest of its kind and is worshiped by just about everyone who lives on the coast. Had anyone less done this they likely would have died on the spot, as the deep one is said to posses the might aura, it is so powerful that it aura can kill those who look upon it in fact he is so powerful it is said that during the fall he rose from the depths and dragged one of the fully materialized invaders beneath the sea. Ren who had the fortune/misfortune to look it directly in the eye was terrified for the first time in her life the fled for her life and has been left with a crippling fear of deep water. Current Events Quotes Trivia Due to the jointing in her feet she doesn't actually put any weight on the Heel section of heels which means she can actually rationally fight in them. She as might be expected is an expert musician and has many published works several of which are best sellers and "world" famous all under an assumed name, this has led to some rather amusing scenarios were she is compared to "that famous composer" but told she's just copying her style. Site Navigation Category:RS Category:Alten Category:Female Category:Playable